Alvin & Jeff: We Caught You on Camera!
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: What happens when you take two of the world's most mischievous chipmunks, a TV show focusing on clips instead of viewer questions, a whole audience of worthy candidates to be features, and are in the CGI world? You got a whole new experience, that's what!


**This is an idea I had a while ago and remembered now. It's a Chipmunk TV show! Yeah, yeah, it's been done time and time again. But instead of all of those Q&A shows, it's a clip show! It includes a bunch of OC's, a bunch of storylines, and they all end up here on one show: **_**Alvin & Jeff: We Caught You on Camera!**_

* * *

><p>Alvin &amp; Jeff: We Caught You on Camera!<br>By Chipettegirl10  
>Episode 1: An Epic Fail of a Pilot<p>

Alvin: *Entering stage* Hello people of Earth and beyond! I'm Alvin!

Jeff: And I'm Jeff!

Alvin and Jeff: And this is _Alvin & Jeff: We Caught You on Camera!_

Alvin: This, unlike all those other shows out there, is a show that focuses on clips instead of viewer questions. We have clips of all our friends and enemies and relatives in one giant archive!

Jeff: Yes. We're here to humiliate and degrade – I mean, give credit to and make stars out of our friends.

Alvin: Yep! *Grins evilly* The first clip is of…Ian Hawke? How did HE end up on our show?

Jeff: We have clips of friends, ENEMIES, and relatives.

Alvin: Yeah. We have friends, enemies, and relatives. We didn't say anything about idiots!

Jeff: *Snickering* Ian's gonna hate us if he sees this.

Alvin: He already does! What's the point, man?

Jeff: And now onto the clip…

**A Few Nights Ago – Ian Hawke in His Penthouse**

_Ian was alone in the penthouse near Jett Records, a few city streets away. He was sitting at his cherry red piano, grumbling to himself._

_"This is the Loser Song…," he muttered, slamming his hands down on the keys. "And apparently…it's four hours long…!" _

_Ian glared down at his piano. "I'M AN IDIOT!" he yelled to the sky. He slammed his head down, the piano making a loud noise as he did so. He jumped at the sudden noise and fell back, off of the stool. "GAH!" Ian yelled. He hit the floor with a thud, which resounded off the walls. Ian glared up at his piano, not happy this was happening._

_"YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" he yelled, kicking the piano leg. The leg wobbled before the whole piano tumbled over into pieces, right onto Ian's foot._

_"YYYYYYEEEEE-OOOOOOOOW!"_

**End Clip**

Alvin: See? Friends, relatives, and enemies. I don't remember getting the self-called idiot on tape.

Jeff: We hooked up the cameras like three weeks ago. That's why.

Alvin: Well alright. The next clip is of my very own brother, Simon. He's got some things to say…

Simon: *Standing up from seat in audience* WHAT?

Jeff: A-Alvin? When did we film…OOOOH. That clip. OH! _That_ clip.

Alvin: Yes, my equally-insane friend!

Simon: *Sinks down in seat* Oh…no…

**On Set of English Rapping – Simon's Crush(es)**

_Simon was sitting in his dressing room, on the set of his latest fanfic, __English Rapping__. He was looking into his mirror, talking to himself. _

_"I really love her," he was saying. "But what do I do?" He looked down at his own M.C. Grammar suit. Then he looked down at the list of the other actors or actresses. "She's with me, yes…but will she like me back?"_

_"ONE MINUTE UNTIL FILMING! GET YOUR FURRY BUTTS ON STAGE!" Simon heard CG10 yell. Simon began to walk when he tripped over a trip wire. "WHAT THE HECK?" he yelled. Alvin and Jeff could be heard snickering behind some boxes, but only the camera caught it. _

_Jeff zoomed in the camera on Simon. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU SET UP A STUPID TRIP WIRE?" Simon shouted. Alvin and Jeff's occasional assistant Chrissy came out from the costume rack. _

_"Hey Simon!" she said casually. Simon glared up at the light caramel-furred chipette. "Why did you set up this trip wire?" Simon accused. Chrissy fake-gasped. "Me? Why I would never do such a THING!" Simon scoffed. "Uh-huh. Yeah. That's so believable…NOT!" _

_Chrissy smirked at him. "Sit down and tell me about your crush on Brittany," she said. Simon rolled his eyes. "Brittany? There's nothing between us. She likes Alvin…and…I don't really like anyone." _

_"Except Brittany," Chrissy interrupted. "No?" Simon retorted, trying to get out the door. "Brittany really likes you!" Chrissy shouted after the sandy-furred chipmunk. Simon whirled around. "What?" he asked._

_CG10 burst into the room. "SIMON! GET YOUR FURRY BEHIND ON THE SET!" "Sorry. It's just that Chrissy was talking to me…" "I don't see Chrissy."_

_Simon turned around, only to realize CG10 was right. He shook his head. "I must be going bonkers." He followed CG10 onto the stage to film __English Rapping__ when he saw Jeanette dressed as the angel. He saw her back turned._

_"Netta!" he shouted. Jeanette turned around. "Hey Simon. Come here…"_

_Before Simon could do anything more, Jeanette was kissing Simon._

_At least he thought it was Jeanette. It was really Brittany wearing fake glasses, contacts, and a wig. When they were done kissing, Brittany ripped off her disguise._

_"BRITTANY?" Simon sputtered. _

_"Chrissy was right. You do like me."_

_With that Brittany walked away just as Jeanette came back. _

_"Simon?" she asked. "You seem dazed."_

_Simon fainted._

**End Clip**

Simon: *Bright red* ALVIN!

Alvin: Yes viewers. How did you Brimon fans like that?

Jeff: Oh, and the reason the fic was cartoon and that was CGI is that it's all filmed in CGI and then some need converting…

Simon: ALVIN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?

Jeanette: Is that what happened, Simon Seville? You lied to me!

Alvin: *Shocked, surprised, and amused look* Ohh…snap…

Jeanette: You told me that CG10 had used a stun-gun on you.

Jeff: Well this is bad…

Simon: Jeff, go jump in a lake. Alvin, JUMP OFF OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING.

Jeanette: Don't talk to them like that.

Alvin: *Blushing* Heh, heh…well, this seems like a good time to roll the next clip…

Jeff: Alvin, wait—

Alvin: *Out of corner of mouth, teeth gritted* Roll…the clip…

Jeff: *Sighing* Alright…

**After Shooting April Fools – Alvin and Jeanette**

_Alvin was walking down the hall of dressing rooms. He had just finished shooting the fanfic __April Fools__ five minutes earlier and was now looking for Jeanette. He was pretty pleased with the way the kiss turned out. Now Jeanette was on his mind. _

_"Oh Jeanette!" he called out. He pulled open Jeanette's dressing room door, seeing as it was unlocked. Jeanette was fixing her hair. "OH! Alvin! Can you give me privacy? I could've been naked!" Jeanette shouted. Alvin smirked. "We're chipmunks, Jeanette. I don't think it would bother us too much to be butt naked in front of the other gender."_

_Jeanette glared at him. "You're a player. Ahem, now what exactly are you doing here?" She crossed her arms. Alvin grinned. "Well, you see. It's about our stage kiss." "We're done filming it. I'm not kissing you," Jeanette said. She whirled around, her hair smacking Alvin in the face as she did so. _

_Alvin grinned. "Ah, so you're playing hard to get now. I see." "Don't be an idiot," Jeanette retorted. "I think we should all face the fact that you want me," Alvin egged on. Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Alvin, please leave." Alvin picked up a purple micromini miniskirt. "What's this for?" he asked slyly. Jeanette blushed, a bright red color. _

_"It's f-for a role I'm considering trying out for. N-now if you'll excuse me…"_

_"Netta," Alvin said, calling her by the nickname Simon had given her. "Netta nothing!" Jeanette said, trying to squeeze out the door. Alvin grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back into the room. Jeanette glared at him._

_"I have to go, Alvin!"_

_Alvin kissed her right then, forcing it into a full-blown make-out session. Jeanette was failing at getting away. Then…suddenly…she began to…kiss him back?_

**End Clip**

Alvin: JEFF! Why didn't you warn me about that?

Jeff: I tried to but you just growled at me to roll the tape.

Alvin: *Face-palm* Okay…um…

Simon: JEANETTE, _YOU_ LIED TO _ME!_ YOU SAID THAT YOU HAD TRIPPED OVER A CHAIR AND THOUGHT YOU SAW A HOLE IN YOUR WALL AND SOMEONE WAS LOOKING IN!

Brittany: *Standing up from audience seat* Alvin? How could you do that to me?

Alvin: Well why did you kiss Simon?

Brittany: You told me to.

Alvin: *Turning red* Right…

Simon: Just great. Apparently, Jeanette likes Alvin.

Jeanette: Shut up! No I don't!

Simon: Then why did you kiss him?

Jeanette: I had no choice! He wouldn't let me go! UGH!

Simon and Jeanette: AL-VIN!

Alvin: Heh, heh. *Whispers to Jeff* Who shot that with you?

Jeff: *Whispering also* Kira…

Alvin: I hate you.

Jeff: *Out loud* Let's go to the next clip!

**Backstage on set of "The Crash" – Chrissy and Vampette**

_Chrissy and Vampette were walking along, backstage, near racks of costumes and various props and parts of sets._

_"Do you ever wonder about your fans?" Vampette asked Chrissy. Chrissy shrugged. "Not really. Why do you ask? Are you worried about your ever-dwindling fan-base?" she teased. Vampette glared. "Don't be unrealistic," Vampette shot at her. Chrissy grinned. "Alright, alright. I know your fans aren't dwindling," she said. "Thank you…," Vampette muttered. "They don't exist!" Chrissy said. _

_Vampette whirled around. "I do TOO have fans!" she said. "Have you checked lately?" Chrissy retorted. Vampette glared at the cocky chipette standing in front of her. "I do too have a fan-base, Chrissy!" "Then why'd you ask?"_

_Vampette stomped away. "YOU'RE SUCH AN UN-SPECIAL EFFECT!"_

_Chrissy stood there. "Wait…WHAT?"_

**End Clip**

Alvin: It took a lot of Delilah's explaining to make Chrissy understand what happened. So to explain: let's just say Chrissy's not really real, and she's not special.

Chrissy: *Running onstage* I AM TOO REAL! AND I'M AMAZINGLY SPECIAL! *Runs out*

Jeff: …What just happened?

Alvin: *Face-palm* Alright let's check back with the audience…

Simon: *To Jeanette* You seemed to ease up after you realized it was no use struggling!

Jeanette: *To Simon* N-No I didn't! That's not true!

Simon: I'M NOT BLIND! THERE'S VIDEO EVIDENCE!

Alvin: Si, bro…relax…and Jean, you need to cool it.

Jeanette: *Puts hands on hips* Alvin Seville! You stay out of this!

Simon: HE'S THE ONE THAT CAUSED THIS!

Jeanette: Well ignore him now!

Simon: You're not the boss of me!

Jeff: HEY! SHUT UP! Let's watch the next clip, okay?

**Last Week – Leah and Nicki at the mall**

_"It's too bad Tammy couldn't come," Leah said. Nicki nodded._

_"Yeah. It was going to be time for me to pick out dresses for you and here for our school dance," Nicki said. Leah raised an eyebrow. "A dance?" "Yeah. Sixth grade has a dance every two weeks at our school!"_

_Leah was suddenly nervous. "Do we have a real dance…like with dates?" she asked. Nicki nodded quickly. "WELL DUH! And the dance is in two weeks!" she cried. "If you need a date…then I'm not sure I'll go…," Leah stammered. "Why? Hasn't Max asked you out yet?" Nicki asked. "If this is the first I've found out about it, I'm not sure he knows," Leah whispered._

_"Well, if Max doesn't ask you, go alone and hook up with a single guy there." "But I like Max!"_

_Nicki sighed. "Leah, to tell you the truth…Max does know about the dance," she said. Leah gasped. "Then why hasn't he asked me?" Nicki shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is he knows about it, and he hasn't asked you."_

_Leah crossed her arms. "What is he WAITING for? For me to go with some other guy?" Nicki smirked. "Oooh! Sabotage!" _

_Leah glared at her older sister. "You're really not helping," she stated. Nicki grinned. "Play hard to get, Leah! Go with some other guy! All of my friends and most of yours have already been asked to the dance already. It's typical to get asked at least two-three weeks prior to the dance," she said slyly. "Nicki…," Leah groaned._

_"Hey, don't come crying to me when Max gets bored with you and asks out someone else," Nicki said._

**End Clip**

Leah: *Blushes dark red* Jeff…Alvin…

Nicki: That was NOT to be heard by anyone else but HER!

Max: You were plotting against me, Leah?

Leah: *Face-palm* No…Nicki was!

Nicki: Hey! Leah!

Simon: Looks like I'm not the only one dealing with the ladies.

Jeanette: And it looks like I'm not the only girl with an untrustworthy guy.

Jeff: Ladies, gentlemen, calm down! This is a clip show for entertainment, not drama!

Brittany: THEN WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ON DRAMATIC CLIPS, YOU DOPE?

Jeff: Hey, I'm not the one deciding to shoot these! …Okay some of them I am…

Alvin: Next clip!

**At the café – Derek and Kira**

_"Derek," Kira began, looking down at her hot chocolate. "I'm getting strange feelings about you…"_

_"What is it?" Derek asked. Kira looked back up at him. "I have a feeling that you're not into me anymore," she whispered. Derek blinked at her. "And you think that because…?" he asked. Kira shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. It's just this suspicion I got last week…"_

_Derek laughed. "Kira, you're the only one for me." Kira smiled. "Alright. How about we get something to eat?" she suggested._

_Twenty minutes later, when the couple was done eating, Derek was getting money out of his wallet when a few pictures spilled to the floor. "Let me help you," Kira said. "It's alright," Derek said. He quickly scooped up his pictures. _

_As Jeff and Alvin zoomed in on the pictures, they realized that they were not of Kira._

_They were of BRITTANY._

**End Clip**

Jeff: We are stupid idiots.

Alvin: You got that right…

Derek: ALVIN SEVILLE!

Kira: Thank you Alvin and Jeff. THANK YOU FOR PROVING MY BOYFRIEND WAS A BIG LYING JERK AND A WORD I REALLY CAN'T SAY!

Jeff: Oh, we have the censor option. *Pushes button* Spill, Kira.

Kira: DEREK, YOU ARE A (censor) (censor)! YOU'RE A (censor) LIAR! YOU (censor)! I MADE THE WORST (censor) MISTAKE IN MY ENTIRE (censor) LIFE!

Derek: Six censors. Wow.

Kira: I've got a billion more up my sleeve. Care to stay? Or would you like to go snap more pictures of Brittany?

Derek: False?

Kira: *Face-palm*

Alvin: Well…heh, heh…*sweatdrop*

Jeff: I think I can say that's quite enough for this pilot…

Alvin: …our epic fail of a pilot…

Jeff: So…see you next time?

Alvin: See ya…

Delilah: Well this is very entertaining as far as I see it.

Jeff: You just jinxed it.

Alvin: Alright, before we officially sign off, tell us what you thought of our apparently entertaining—

Jeff: And relationship breaking…

Alvin: -pilot. Tell us who you want to see in a video next.

Everyone: BYE!

* * *

><p><strong>Writer: Chipettegirl10<strong>

**Tips for Reviewing: This little button over down here that says "review" is clickable! Amazing, huh? Oh, if you're one of those people who don't have accounts, I do NOT block anonymous reviews. So just make up a little name and type your review.**

**Bye! See you in the next episode!**


End file.
